Rex the Researcher
"It's just Rex. The 'researcher' bit is a moniker, not my actual name."- states Rex to anyone who inquires his name. '' Personality Rex, though mildly aged, is playful, energetic, and an ultimately caring soul. As one might've expected from one his age, he is often fatherly and protective of those he cares for, or deems a child of his. He's overly accepting of most anyone, provided that their countenance coincides with his moral code. One thing to note, is that Rex holds emphasis on loyalty, above all else. Once his trust is lost, it will be extremely difficult, if not impossible to fully regain. Furthermore, the possibility of him turning hostile towards anyone increases. Not unlike his demeanor when dealing with those intimate with him, he greets customers warmly, and may sometimes even offer them a deal randomly if they seem a bit tight with their funds. Strangers and repeat customers are potential friends to him, which he holds in high regards. Internally, he harbors the need for companionship, and may come off as desperate to attain friendship in certain instances, even if he cares not to admit it to himself foremost. He has an odd affinity for humans, which would be frowned upon in his homeland. In regards to combat, he is very scared and cowardly, generally; At least, that's what he presents to onlookers.Being relatively unknown, many aren't able to pinpoint what issue he takes with strife. Appearance Converse to his personality, Rex is relatively monstrous for a canine of his genesis. Boasting an impressive musculature, stature that would suggest he is on par, physically, with variants of beasts. At 6'5", he normally observes downward, though kindly when regarding those shorter than he. His entirety is adorned in thick fur, a dark, dusky brown with tinges of black accenting his body. Emerald green eyes situated within a predominantly black sclera allows him to stare down would-be convicts into submission. His tail, long and fluffy, he keeps properly tended; odd for someone like him, though he does aim to look presentable. His attire, he prefers baggy and loose-fitting, simply for the purpose of remaining comfortable. His trademark visage gives him a shady appearance, and the innerworkings of his coat are chilled, powered by his constant, mundane flow of arcane energy from his body. Profession Though vaguely known, Rex is a merchant! A researcher, as well as a scholar, which may or may not be the same thing! The canine pitches his sales perfectly, despite being an inherently awkward scientist! While his works are centralized primarily around magic of all sorts, he is also knowledgeable in psychological workings of individuals, which has gotten him from many fights unscathed. Having come into the world, a curious and perplexed pup, he sought to know everything. This plight led him to believe that once he grasped the full concept of magic and all of its complexities, inside and out; that he would be able to accomplish anything. To those ends, he made his shop in Earnwold, utilizing the skeleton of a workshop of sorts, simply building upon it at his leisure. History. (Subject to change) Rex hails from Frostfell, namely, the Ironside District, which he is proud of. It was there that he learned, as a pup, of his love for the smooth-skinned creatures known as humans! While his parents weren't too accepting of the concept, they did nothing to deter him from interacting with the humans of Frostfell, which regarded him positively, as long as he offered the same kindness. (In production) In his early teens, Rex sought to join the militia of Frostfell, having lost his father to the cruelty that plagued inhabitants with which he lived around. In order to appease the guilt and helplessness within him, he joined the ranks. While not being the strongest, he implemented magic into his techniques, which he found greatly increased his viability as a unit. Due to the general harsh, uncaring nature of those in command, the canine quickly learned that in order to prevail, his power must be on par with divinities. Reluctantly, he came to terms that he was merely mortal, and instead, improved upon his physical form, and perfected his magical technique. (Developing still) In his late twenties, Rex had achieved a relative amount of the power he sought, boasting proficiency and vast adeptness with a multitude of magic, the most common kinds being pyromancy, cryomancy,and the manipulation of metaphysical and physical particles within his immediate vicinity, which he later came to utilize primarily as "Repulsion.". However, the military had changed him. No longer was he a soft, forgiving canine, but rather, a harsh, hateful soul who's main focus was to attain power and victory over anyone deemed an enemy. In this realization, he also reflected on the slaughtering, the maiming of said enemies, and the like. This is not who he wanted to be. (Still under development) Not long after abruptly leaving the ranks, he became largely dissatisfied with himself, and began to study his own body and mind, in hopes that he could reverse what he'd put himself through. A solution arose, in the form of a single magical crest- a seal that he placed upon himself, to the immediate affect of wiping his memory clean of his fighting abilities, his anger and resentment, as well as arts of arcane origins that he used to empower himself. The residual memories consistent of his hunger for knowledge, and the ability to easily interpret the concept that was "magic". Naturally, his body remained bulky and muscled, and he began to travel, lastly, to Earnwold, where he currently resides as an adoptive father of sorts, and a merchant! Abilities. Being highly adept in the practice of magic from years of study, Rex has developed a multitude of skills.. The lack of a clear revered deity places him in a position where he could potentially utilize most types of magic, including the more taboo sort. Primary. '''Repulsion Major- '''By gathering energy around his entirety, Rex is capable of condensing his arcane frequency, and discharging it in a dense and ephemeral shield. The blast radius is relatively small, about 5ft in diameter. It is capable of pushing back both physical, and metaphysical "information"; this being a tangible object, or magical construct.This is also able to throw or repulse up to medium-sized projectiles. Larger ones are simply slowed, or halted completely. Drains him of a hefty amount of energy if used at maximum capacity, leaving about 5 uses before it is unavailable. Perhaps less if used in conjunction with other magical abilities. '''Repulsion Minor- '''Similar to it's major variant in the sense that it is practically a forcefield. However, this kind lasts as long as Rex has magical energy of any sort. The range is limited to Rex's immediate peripheral. (Basically, on his skin). The canine utilizes this predominantly when dealing with demons that inflict infectious damage, or if poison should ever cross his path. '''Void-Crest, Devoro! - '''As indicated by its name, Rex is capable of utilizing void magic via crests. His pendent is a capable catalyst, both to channel his own magical abilities, or to encapsulate another. While he cannot directly use whatever he captures, he can seal it for a defined amount of time, depending on the amount, and the power. If the limit is reached, it will backfire on him, causing an explosion, which could be highly damaging. Averagely, the active seal time is roughly 10 minutes. Though the commands are energy-hungry, he could also retaliate, once an energy is absorbed. Generally, he tries not to do this. '''Void Crest, Conspuere!- '''Once an energy has been absorbed, Rex may call out this command, though seldom. This will allow him to shoot back an energy, at the cost of his own magical energy. As a void magic should be, it does even drain his own magic. '''Void Crest, Relinquere!- '''A discarding command, basically throwing away what has been absorbed, effectively restoring it to his opponent, himself, or another. '''Enodo-' Rex, with the amount of intellect he's collected over the years, has developed an analytic-type of magic. It is, at its basest form, a living magical construct that relays structural information to Rex. This allows him to analyse magical frequencies, and understand them better. Since this is an extensive process, it is not practical and battle. '''Exemplum- '''Normally, what comes after the analysis process, especially if dealing with a fleeting sample. Rex will, to the best of his ability, reproduce what he has just studied, though without the potency of the original. This can easily be supplemented by injecting his own specifications into the mix, however, potentially making for all sorts of magical concoctions. Highly dangerous to Rex. =